Secret
by gagayel
Summary: [2PM : Minjun et Junho] Aimer en secret ça fait mal... C'est un de mes premiers OS, le premier sur 2PM. J'ai conscience du fait qu'il n'est vraiment pas terrible, mais je tenais à le poster quand même. Minjun est prénommé Junsu dans la fiction car il se nommait encore ainsi à l'époque. Peut - être que j'améliorerai à l'avenir cet os...


Junsu avait de quoi être heureux. Après le comeback des 2PM au Japon, le leader vocal avait enrôlé le pseudo de Jun.K, avec un album solo en perspective et un titre « Alive » qui faisait déjà un carton. Oui, il devait être heureux, tout lui réussissait : il était aimé du public, il avait de l'argent, une famille et des amis super. Mais, - il y a toujours un mais - il lui manquait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un et pas des moindre. Junsu était célibataire et en très grand manque d'amour. Seulement, son emploi du temps surchargé n'aidait en rien cette recherche constante de l'Amour, le grand, le vrai. Certes, le leader vocal des 2PM, était déjà sorti avec quelques filles par-ci par là, mais rien de bien sérieux, rien qui ne le rendait fou d'amour. Il était désormais perplexe, avait-il un problème ? Etait-il destiné à finir sa vie seul ? Junsu cherchait bien trop loin, cette personne qui le ferait devenir fou, cette personne qui l'aimerait comme personne auparavant, se trouvait juste là, mais pas sous la forme à laquelle il s'attendait.

***  
I'm feelin' so ALIVE, ALIVE, ALIVE...

Une fois encore, sa chanson résonnait entre les murs du dortoir des 2PM, ses oreilles allaient exploser, Junsu était épuisé et dans ces cas-là, il s'énervait pour un rien. C'est ce qui se passa cette fois-ci, ses nerfs prirent le dessus « BORDEL ! On ne peut pas être tranquille cinqs minutes » hurla Junsu en se relevant du canapé où il s'était assoupit, mort de débarqua dans la chambre d'où émanait la musique, interrompant les deux plus jeunes, Chansung et Junho en pleine chorégraphie.

**_ Hyung,** souffla Chansung apeuré par un Junsu fulminant de colère.

**_ Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser me reposer ? Bande de dongsaeng irrespectueux !**Hurla une nouvelle fois le plus vieux.

**_ Désolé, on ne...** Commença Junho

**_ TAIS TOI, vous en avez assez fait comme ça !**

Junsu quitta la chambre, pour aller se réfugier dans la sienne. Il s'en voulait déjà de s'être emporté comme ça. Sachant que tout cela était dût à la fatigue il ferma les volets, se déshabilla et se coucha enfin, près à dormir.  
De leur côté, les autres membres s'étaient réunis, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cet excès de colère de la part du leader vocal. Ils finirent tous simplement par désigner l'un d'entre eux, qui par obligation ira parler au plus âgé. C'est donc comme cela que quelques minutes plus tard, Wooyoung se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre de Junsu. Un, deux, trois... Oui il appréhendait cette rencontre avec son collègue et ami, dans quel état allait-il le trouver ?

Il toqua, aucune réponse ne lui parvint, Wooyoung hésita encore quelques instants, clancha tout de même, s'arrêta s'attendant à se faire agresser par un Junsu dans tous ces états, mais toujours rien. Il entra doucement dans la pièce, plongée dans le noir. **« Junsu »** Appela le plus jeune. Une fois encore, il n'eut aucune réponse. Il pénétra donc complètement dans la chambre de son ami, et avec de nombreux efforts arriva au lit du concerné sans tomber. Le silence était comparable à l'obscurité de la pièce, entrecoupés de petits reniflements.**« Hyung... Tu-tu pleures ? »**

**_ Laisse-moi dépérir dans mon coin...**

**_ Junsu, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu veux m'en parler ? **Proposa le plus jeune.

Le plus âgé partit dans un rire, empli de folie, qui fit un peu peur à Wooyoung, ce dernier fut même heureux de ne pas le voir, car il l'imaginait les yeux rougis, la morve dégoulinant...

**_ Junsu, nous sommes tes amis, tu peux tout nous dire, quoi qu'il arrive nous ne te jugerons pas. OK?**

Le danseur, du patienter un moment avant d'avoir une réponse, mais il fut patient. Depuis leur début, jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça. Des coups de blues oui, tous en avaient eu, mais pas à ce point là, qu'est ce qui pouvait bien perturber autant le plus vieux ?

**_ C'est trop dur, d'être différent...**

_ Ce rythme de vie ne te convient plus ? S'étonna Wooyoung.

**_ N-non ce n'est pas ça,** commença Junsu en s'asseyant à côté du plus jeune, **la musique, le groupe c'est ma vie, mais j'ai un problème...  
****  
_ Comment ça, Hyung ?**

_ J-je crois que... Je suis gay.

Après cette révélation, Junsu fit promettre à son dongsaeng de ne rien dire aux autres, il n'était pas près, Wooyoung quant à lui, le rassura, son orientation sexuelle ne changeait rien, il restait le même. Une fois cela avoué, le leader vocal reprit peu à peu des forces et de la vitalité. Ses sautes d'humeur se faisaient de plus en plus rare. Et la vie au dortoir redevient des plus banales, pour des idoles bien sûr.

* * *  
( Quelques semaines plus tard ) **POV Junsu**

C'est le moment de ton solo, des loges je regarde ta performance avec envie. Ta voix si douce, ton air supérieur avec tes lunettes - tu te donnes une image, mais moi je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça - ton déhanché énergique et Ô combien sexy. Et ces danseuses qui se trémoussent devant toi, oh si tu savais comme je les hais, comme je les envie. Comme je suis fier de toi, tu es devenu l'homme de toutes mes envies, de tous mes désirs... Mais je ne t'en dirais rien, ton amitié m'est si précieuse, sans cela je n'ai plus rien. Ça y est, tu viens d'ouvrir ta chemise, les fans n'auront le droit de voir que ton dos musclé, mais tu es de retour dans la loge, torse nu. Tu me punis ? Tu joues avec moi ? Oh si tu savais l'effet que la vue de ton corps en sueur me fait...

**_ De l'eau, de l'eau, de l'eau... J'ai soif !**

_ Tiens attrape, tu as bien travaillé tu le mérites !

Non je t'en dirais pas plus, j'ai ma fierté et puis je suis désormais trop occupé à te regarder te changer, quel pervers je fais, j'ai honte. Mais une fois encore, c'est la seule chose à laquelle j'ai droit.

**_ Junsu !** Me glisse Wooyoung d'un air réprobateur ayant remarqué que je te dévorais du regard.

Je souris, tu es le seul au courant, quoi que je pense que notre ami Taec s'en doute fortement, mais il ne m'en a jamais parlé... Peut-être ne l'accepte-t-il pas... Mais que peut-on contre l'amour ?  
Le concert se termine, nous nous entassons tous les six dans le mini-bus qui va nous ramener à notre dortoir. Les deux plus jeunes se sont endormis, Nichkhun et Taec écoutent de la musique,Wooyoung joue à un jeu sur son téléphone et moi je savoure notre quotidien enivrant.

**_ Tu comptes lui avouer ?**

_ Non, je ne peux pas. Cela pourrait mettre en péril le groupe, c'est hors de question.

_ Et tes sentiments alors ? Continua Wooyoung.

**_ Je continuerais de l'aimer, contre ça je n'y peux rien, mais en secret.**

Le mini-bus se gara, nous étions arrivés, les deux maknaes se réveillèrent instantanément, ils pouvaient vraiment ressembler à des enfants parfois. Tous, nous sortîmes et rentrèrent au plus vite dans le dortoir, le froid de la nuit nous poussant à faire au plus. Chacun des membres, rejoignirent directement leur chambre, Wooyoung me lança un regard sous-entendu, qu'attendait-il de moi ? Ce qu'il me demandait était irréalisable, je ne pouvais pas sacrifier le é mes nombreuses incertitudes, je m'endormis très vite happé par le sommeil engourdissant d'après un concert. Je fus toutefois réveillé une heure plus tard, par une légère musique venant de la salle du séjour. Intrigué je me leva. Mon clip était diffusé à la télé, je voulais bien y croire, c'était normale, mais pourquoi était elle allumée ? Je m'avança encore pour aller l'éteindre lorsque: **« Oh Junsu je t'ai réveillé, désolé » **je me retourna vivement pour voir à qui j'avais à faire, même si j'avais reconnu cette voix, la tienne.

**_ Junho, mais qu'est ce que tu fais debout à cette heure là ?**

_ J-je n'arrivais pas à dormir...

**_ Pourtant dans le mini-bus tu dormais comme un gosse,** répliquais-en souriant, et en allant m'asseoir à ses côtés.

**_ Je ne dormais pas... Je... J'ai tout entendu Junsu.**

Quelle fut ma surprise lorsque tu m'annonças cela, mes yeux s'agrandirent telles deux énormes soucoupes. **« Tu as entendu, tout entendu ? »** Réussis-je à articuler. J'avais peur, mais je savais que je ne pouvais plus reculer, c'était le moment, celui que secrètement j'attendais.

**_ Qui est - ce ?** As tu murmuré.

**_ Je... S'il te plait, ne me juge pas, laisse-moi t'expliquer,** commençais-je, **c'est arrivé comme ça je ne m'y attendais pas. J'ai même refoulé cet amour longtemps, pensant que ça allait s'estomper mais c'est encore encré en moi, c'est plus fort que tout tu comprends ? J'ai trop longtemps attendu, il faut que je l'avoue, que je le cris, mais j'ai tellement peur de tout compromettre, de tout gâcher... Je t'aime,** soufflais-je en finissant mon monologue.

Je ne pouvais affronter ton regard, de peur d'y lire du dégoût... Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, puis n'y tenant plus je me leva pour retourner dans ma chambre, pleurer tout seul. Mais tu me retins, je fus si surpris. Lentement, de peur de te faire fuir je me retourna. Tu pleurais, mais tu souriais aussi... Qu'en penser ? Oh je n'eu pas le temps de me poser d'autres questions, que tu m'embrassas, d'un baiser chaste, mais ce fut le plus beau, celui avec lequel notre relation débuta. Je ne pus plus me retenir j'en avais tellement envie que je te couvris de baisers. Nous nous endormirent un peu plus tard, enlacés.


End file.
